Unconventional As Usual
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Glee Season Four- Artie, Sugar, Blaine and Tina are in their final year at McKinley, and they're going to experience a lot in their senior year. Entering the school is a famous singer, keeping herself on the down-low so nobody pays attention. Until she can't stand it and starts to belt it out in the courtyard- and Blaine watches as his long-lost cousin enters his life again.


Hey everyone (: So, i've had this idea tinkering in my head for quite some time, and I think I have enough ideas to start it and get it onto its feet. Therefore, this is going to be my "Fourth Season" of Glee (: Mainly a Blaine-centric/Kurt-centric story, but it is going to include a lot of the other characters, and sometimes there will be chapters including everyone. There will be some of my OC's in this.

So, here we go. (:

I do not own Glee.

* * *

He didn't want to go.

To go and have to walk through those doors every day for another year without seeing Kurt inside of them. No stealing kisses between classes, no glee together, _nothing._

"You okay, baby?"

Blaine turned over his shoulder and his stiff posture softened at the sight of him. He walked over and slid his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing his neck tentatively. Kurt ran a soothing hand down Blaine's back, understanding what was going on, but unsure of how to console.

"I just... Really don't want to not see you at school."

Kurt pulled back, kissing Blaine's nose.

"You'll see me before, at lunch, and at glee."

Blaine blinked slowly.

"At glee?"

Kurt smiled, nodding.

"I asked Mr. Schue if it would be okay for me to stop in and watch you guys sometimes, plus he said that I could help you guys with learning songs too."

Blaine's weak smile became brighter now, white teeth sparkling as his stomach filled with butterflies. He remembered how hard he cried the few days before he found out whether or not Kurt was going to NYADA or not. He was so torn- torn between wanting him to go and puruse his dreams and join him later, and between wanting him to stay for his own selfish reasons.

Blaine's eyes flickered downwards, sad and weary.

"I'm so selfish, Kurt..."

Kurt frowned, shaking his head.

"How are _you_ selfish?"

"I'm way too happy about you still being here, you were so _devastated_ when you didn't make it to NYADA, and I just... I shouldn't be so happy, I-"

Kurt cut him off, kissing his lips tenderly, and Blaine's eyes fluttered closed, his body tingling. Kurt pulled back, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb, smiling softly.

"You are not selfish, blaine. That's normal."

Blaine sniffled softly, nodding. He looked up into Kurt's eyes and smiled again, pulling him in for a hug, and Kurt laughed softly, kissing Blaine's ear.

"Come on, let's go. I got you coffee on my way here, and I don't want it to go cold before you get to school."

Blaine smiled again, taking Kurt's hand as they walked out.

"I love you."

* * *

The day was quickly passed by. People went by in a sea of faces he hardly cared for, chattering, bickering, and running into him without apologizing. He inwardly cringed; welcome back to high school.

He sighed, making his way to the music room for the first glee meeting of the year. He looked up, and saw Tina, Artie, and Sugar there. Tina turned, smiling and waving at blaine, and Sugar and Artie did the same. Blaine walked over to the group, blinking slowly.

"Is this how it starts every year?"

"You mean empty? Yeah, normally, but it won't be that way for long. Since we won nationals last year, we actually got a lot of sign-ups, we just have to wait for them to get here- but that's not what we're all excited about."

Blaine blinked slowly as Tina explained.

"What are you excited about?"

Artie grinned, glancing at Tina, who had a matching smile.

"We found out that a famous singer is going to start coming to McKinley!"

"She's coming undercover so no one will really recognize her, but Principal Figgins told us who she was so that we can make her feel comfortable when she gets here."

Blaine blinked slowly, nodding.

"Oh. Okay."

"Doesn't that excite you?"

"Well, if we get too over-excited she wouldn't feel at home, right?"

Tina, Artie, and Sugar all backpedaled, feeling a little sheepish. Blaine turned as the door creaked and his eyes widened a bit, unsure whether to be concerned or shocked by who had just entered the room.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here, Blaine."

"...Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled, looking around the room slowly.

"So this is a public school music room. Dainty."

Blaine sighed, looking away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here."

Blaine's eyes widened again, and he was about to express his confusion when more people started to walk into the room. In the midst of the distraction he sent a text to Kurt.

**Blaine: Sebastian's going to McKinley now... 3:32 pm.**

_Kurt: ...What? 3:35 pm._

Blaine sighed, sending his response when he heard Mr. Schuester's voice flood into the room, smiling as he saw everyone.

"Hey guys, welcome back! New members, feel free to take a seat for now while we run through some things."

All of the aforementioned new people sat down in various spots around the room. Blaine looked around, counting them all; for guys, there was Artie, himself, Sebastian, and four other guys as well- an attractive black boy, and three white boys, one with black hair, one with brown, and one who had blonde hair with bits of blue scattered throughout it. It accented his piercing green eyes, which Blaine found slightly intimidating, so he looked away. As for girls, there was Tina, Sugar, a girl he recognized from the Cheerios, two brunnettes and a redhead. He looked up as he saw Mr. Schue finish writing on the board, turning back to them.

"Since a lot of our senior members graduated last year, we have a lot of new members- Tina, Blaine, Artie, Sugar, I want you to stand up so everyone knows who you are, so if they have questions, they can go to you. Everyone mentioned stood, smiling at everyone else, and they recieved nods of acknowledgement. They all sat down as Mr. Schuester continued.

"Now, occasionally throughout the year, some of our seniors will drop in, such as Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend," Blaine smiled a little to himself at the mention of Kurt, his eyes flickering down to his hands, "Mike Chang, who is doing intensive dance programs for weeks at a time then gets a week to two week vacations, and he'd like to spend those here, and he is with Tina Cohen-Chang, no relation. Also, there are some friends of mine who have worked with the glee club throughout the years who will also occasionally stop by. Now, there's no competitions until about two months from now, so for this meeting, you guys can just talk and get acquainted. There are forms near the door outlining the dates and times we have for some of our set performances throughout the year, be sure to take those and look at them. Have a great day, and see you tomorrow!"

Everyone began to stand, merging into each other and making introductions. Sugar had run over to talk to Mr. Schuester about something, Tina and Artie were chatting amiably with one of the brunette girls and the blonde and blue haired boy. Sebastian was talking to the brown-haired boy, and the redhead, other brunette girl, and girl from the cheerios all sat in a huddle, talking and laughing. Blaine looked over as the black boy was sitting by himself, and he rose from his chair, walking over, sitting down next to him, and he blinked a little as the boy looked at him.

The boy had bright blue eyes, suprising in contrast to his dark brown skin, the pale blue radiated from him, but Blaine broke himself away from his suprise, smiling and outstretching his palm.

"I'm Blaine Anderson."

The boy looked at his hand, then tentatively reached out to shake it, nodding his hand.

"Hercules Alexander."

Blaine smiled, blinking a little as he pulled his hand back.

"I have to ask, it's just really intriguing, are you wearing contacts?"

Hercules laughed, his white teeth blinding past his dark lips.

"No, I get that all the time though. They're quite real. I know it's different, especially on someone colored like me, but they're the real thing."

Blaine smiled, nodding.

"That's so cool. Did you just come to McKinley?"

"Yeah, I'm in my senior year actually. I transferred here in the summer but couldn't start school til' now."

"Where did you move from."

"Paris."

"You're from Paris?"

"Yep, born and raised."

"That's sweet! I've always loved the idea of going there, Kurt always talks about how beautiful it would be, and-"

"Kurt?"

Blaine smiled.

"Kurt's my boyfriend."

Hercules smiled, nodding.

"I see. How long have you two been together?"

"In a few months, two years."

"That's amazing. You two must really care about each other."

Blaine smiled, looking down.

"Yeah, haha... I do. I don't think I deserve him, but if he's happy with me that's all that matters to me."

"That's good though, if you two are happy then there's no problem. It doesn't matter who you love as long as you're happy."

Blaine smiled, nodding, actually glad he found a new acquaintance so quickly who even accepted the fact that he was gay. They quickly got into a conversation about guitar and music as they found out they both loved acoustic guitars, and soon enough, people were dispersing and leaving, and Blaine got a text from Kurt signalling he was outside waiting, and he bid Hercules goodbye, walking out of the room. He padded down the hallway, his footsteps echoing in the barren walkway. He turned a corner and gasped in suprise as he almost ran into someone. He looked up , sighing.

"Sorry, didn't see you."

Sebastian rubbed his neck, not really looking at him.

"It's fine. Blaine, look, I don't want you to think I came here for the reasons you're probably thinking..."

Blaine's eyes narrowed a little and he wrapped both of his hands around his bag strap.

"I have to go, Kurt's outside waiting for me..."

He tried to walk by Sebastian, but he called after him.

"I didn't come here for you, or to sabotage anyone. I came here because my best friend is coming here, and if you don't believe me, you'll see me with her soon anyway. You have my word that that's why I'm here, and you can tell Kurt that I'm not going to harm you in any way. You both know I apologized already- it doesn't fix what I did, but I'm trying."

Blaine looked back over his shoulder, and down at the floor again.

"Okay. Bye, Sebastian."

Sebastian said nothing as Blaine continued to walk down the hall, out the door, and away from his sight.

* * *

That's all i'm going to do for now. Hopefully it's enjoyable so far, and i'll update soon (:

-Echo.


End file.
